


Sentient Fire is a Mood Killer

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is terrible at dating, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is Not Subtle, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecilos Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Second dates, cecil is good at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Turns out sentient fire can really ruin an outfit. This isn't great, especially when you're walking around with Night Vale's most fashionable resident - and on a SECOND DATE





	Sentient Fire is a Mood Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I assume Carlos turns up to many dates scorched, slimed, or in some other state of disarray. Here's a lil bit of that headcannon.

Carlos feels terrible, but whether that’s the guilt or the scorch marks covering his body is undecided. Cecil is standing there - looking so, so handsome - and Carlos can only shrink under the awareness that he does not match that level of beauty. It’s the fire’s fault, really. If he had just left the lab a little earlier, like he was  _ supposed to _ , that bout of sentient fire would have been tomorrow’s problem. But instead, he wanted to wait that extra ten minutes, just to “Get the last of these test tubes sorted out”, and then… poof. His spiffy labcoat was charred, his flannel scorched, and his hair lightly singed. He was already twenty minutes late for his date with Cecil - his  _ second date _  with  _ Cecil _ \- and he just couldn’t risk taking any longer to change or wash up. 

He winced under the curious eyes of Cecil, looking him up and down with a slight crease in his forehead. Cecil, who was wearing his best tunic and second-best cowboy boots. The fashion choices he made were odd, sure, but they were his best. Carlos, mentally going over his scorched state, cringed. He cringed further when Cecil stepped forward and laid a tentative hand on a particularly charred piece of labcoat.

“...I”m assuming things got a little hectic at the lab?” Of course. Of course instead of rolled eyes and frustrated sighs, Cecil would simply smile warmly and understand completely. Carlos shook his head, guilt eating away at him. Still, though, Cecil’s grin brought fourth a small smile from the scientist.

“Ah… yeah. Sentient fire.” He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “Usually it wouldn’t be so… aggressive, but this time it was out for blood. And labcoats. Sorry about… this.” He gestured to himself - specifically the burn marks covering his clothes - and tried to smile again.”

“Oh, sweet Carlos, it’s fine! As you’re not hurt.” Cecil’s grin dropped, replaced with a look of fierce concern. “You  _ are _ fine, right? If you’re hurt, we probably shouldn’t be having a date, unfortunate as that may be.” He looked Carlos over again, and the scientist rushed to reassure him that he was fine.

“No! I mean - yeah! I’m fine, really. Just sorry about the whole outfit situation.” He gestured to his scorched clothing again, and a now calmed Cecil returned to grinning. 

“Don’t be, Carlos. I assumed something like this would happen.” Carlos looked at Cecil quizzically.

“Why?” 

“It’s only normal for someone as hot as you to show up singed every one in a while.”


End file.
